One current conventional method for use in belt making is depicted in FIGS. 1-5. Individual parts used include belt buckle 10 comprised of frame 12 and prong 14, pivotally supported on lower course 12a of frame 12, belt blank 16 which defines prong through-aperture 16a and and has end course 16b, and belt-retaining loop member 18 having opposed ends 18a and 18b.
Belt blank end course 16b is inserted through the open central area 12b of buckle 12 and prong 14 is then inserted through prong through-aperture 16a. Belt blank end course 16b is now folded onto the remnant of the belt about a fold line in registry with the center of opening 16a.
With the components so arranged in unsecured manner, save for the assembler's fingers, loop member 18 is applied thereto with its ends 18a and 18b juxtaposed with one another between the undersurface of belt blank 16 and the folded over end 16b.
The assembly, still unsecured, is now inverted to assume the FIG. 5 disposition and stitching 20 is applied to secure the assembly of belt blank, buckle and loop member 18.
For purposes of indicating marketing parameters, e.g. belt manufacturer, price, size and the like the conventional current practice is to use a so-called "swift tag" involving a plastic filament which is passed through an opening in a tag bearing the marketing parameter and through one of the prong receiving openings of the belt blank and then secured at filament ends to remain with the belt until the filament is cut apart at checkout.
The swift tags with plastic filament have tendencies, where belts are hung adjacently, to snag with adjacent belt counterparts undermining the display effort. Also, where the swift tags are applied at the point of belt making, they tend undesirably, to become entangled with one another in the course of packaging, shipping and unpacking.